Love Me, Princess
by XxTokyo ButterflyxX
Summary: Sakura is an adopted daughter of a rich man who always thought she didn’t belong in the family but none the less still putting on an “I rule the world” snobby princess look.
1. Intro

Love me, Princess.

Yo everyone! Me (Envy aka Set) has come up with a new fic!!

Plot: Sakura is an adopted daughter of a rich man who always thought she didn't belong in the family but none the less still putting on an "I rule the world" snobby princess look. After being transferred to a new school due to her compulsive shopping issue her father hires a bodyguard to protect her at the new school.

She arrives completely confused because of the conflict between her and her "Mother" and also the neglect of her father but can someone save her? From illicit parties to unexplainable events how will Sakura survive? And just who is this new body guard anyway?

Stay tuned!

Love Envy

The Story is Now Posted!!

The first chapter has arrived!

P.s: Its the next chappie!

Love Envy


	2. Chapter 1: Me? Princess?

Love me, Princess 1.

Me: "Hey everyone! As some of you may know: I posted a quick ad about this story a while ago. This is the first chapter!

Itachi: "Took you long enough to get off your lazy butt."

Me: "Hey! T…T Don't be mean about my butt!"

Itachi: "Just get on with the story will you!"

Me: "Ahem!"

Itachi: "Sebbiedoesn'townnaturooranyofthecharactersorbrandsofanytypeandthisstorymayprovetobestupid."

Me: O.O "Woa! Quick!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sakura, Karin and Mia:

Best friends: Each other, Platinum American Express.

Hair:

Sakura (Pink long hair with 2 braids on each side)

Karin (Black with twelve foil red streaks)

Mia (Bright Purple uneven side ponytail)

Ages: 16

Favourite poison:

Sakura (Princess – Vera Wang)

Karin (Dolly Girl – Anna Sui)

Mia (I Love Love – Moschino)

…………………………………………………………………………….………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura raised her star bucks.

"Heres to the end of school and Karin-Chan hooking up with the hot new guy and unlimited shopping from today onwards!!"

"Hear Hear!" Echoed 2 girls before they raised their coffees to their "Mac" lip glossed lips. After their minuscule sips they gently patted their lips with a soft Kleenex napkin.

"Ewmagaud! Did u see that? She was totally wearing black sandals! They are as ancient as Britney's career!" (I'm not a Brit hater but it just sounded right!)

"I know! Let's hope Ralph has got something for us hm?"

Sakura delicately tossed her hair behind her shoulders as she suggested hitting the Diesel's annual sunglasses sale. Karin and Mia walked beside Sakura as the trio walked down the stairs leaving behind a trail of Chanel No. 5.

The three girls headed to designer sector of the mall with their AmExs' in hand. The warm greeting of Moschino's Funny stroked their faces as they hustled into the shop. A cute delivery boy strode out of the store bumping into Sakura. He had a nice smile and cute ruffled hair but Sakura decided that he wasn't what she was looking for and moved on.

"Ewmagaud! He was totally checking you out!"

"Haha… I don't waste my breath on guys beneath me."

"Do you know how wrong that sounded Saku!"

"Hahaha Point!"

The girls laughed trying very hard to ignore Sakura's blush. Unlike the other girls Sakura was still innocent to all these things. She had little dreams of her future turning out like some Manga story where the guy rescues the girl and they fall in love.

"Ewmagaud! Look at the new Chanel boots!!" the girls circled the accessory as if it was prey.

"Oh this is a limited edition black leather Chanel original! It was reserved for a customer but it seems she did not meet our deadline. Would one of you girls like to have it?"

The girls gasped. Their eyes were glued to the boots.

"I think Saku should have it! We owe you a present for your birthday anyway!" Said Mia who wasn't really interested in shoes. Karin stood back a nodded in agreement. Sakura examined their faces and felt warm.

"Thanks so much you guys!" said Sakura as she leaned in to hug her two friends. She took the boots and headed to the counter.

"Euh-mai-gaaaaaaaawd!!" A blonde haired girl ran into the shop and headed towards Sakura.

"Like….Thanks so much for holding my bag for me! I just had to have it!" the blonde yanked the pair of boots from Sakura's hands and checked them for dirt marks as if Sakura had ruined them by touching them.

"Excuse me but you did not meet our deadline therefore these boots are up for sale." Retorted the shop manager with a serious look that said _sorry princess but you missed out!_

"I was on an island and couldn't get back till today! Oh please I just have to have these boots for the start of school!" The blonde girl started to fret.

"I'm sorry but it seems we have a new customer who got here in time. You'll just have to wait till the next ship of stock." The sales manager said with a dash of annoyance in her sentence.

"Oh she won't mind if I take them! I mean…..it's not like she needs them!" The blonde flashed Sakura a smile.

Sakura smiled back. She walked towards the blonde and gave the boots a strong yank. The blonde was surprised by Sakura's swift movement and nearly tripped over. Sakura took the boots to the counter and laid down her AmEx card. Looking back at the blonde while the sales manager swiped the card Sakura found the blonde's face engraved with a pout. She smiled at the blonde.

"You snooze you lose Hun!"

The girl shot Sakura a deadly look then headed out the door of the shop. Sakura paid for the boots then walked out with her two friends congratulating her on beating that other girl out.

"Who did she think she was anyway? It's like she thought she ruled the world!"

"I totally agree! Don't you Saku?"

Sakura smiled at her friends and agreed with the utmost spite. But Sakura thought to herself: do_ people think of me like that?_ She had been the most popular girl and often had hurt many other people in her school with her spitefulness. One girl had told her that behind her pretty face she was nothing other than a witch who was pretending to be a princess.

Karin and Mia had dragged her to the diesel store while she was still deep in thought.

"Isn't this pair cute?"

Sakura was awakened from her thoughts and turned to face Karin who had a new pair of diesel bug-eye sunglasses – A must for summer. Sakura made her way to another rack of sunglasses and fetched an emerald framed diesel bug-eyed with small pink flower petals on the sides. She went to the counter and swiped her AmEx.

She was dreaming about what happened with the girl. Was she really like that girl?

"I'm sorry miss but your card has been denied."

Sakura didn't notice. She simply took the diesel cardboard bag that was set on the counter and started to walk out the door. It wasn't until 2 security guards had grabbed her and forced her into a staff only room that she realized she had unintentionally stolen a pair of sunglasses and that her credit card was shot.

"Let me go! I swear I was just dozy I didn't hear him say anything! Help me! I swear I'll get my father's lawyers onto you!"

"Oh shut up princess." As the guard gave her a slight shove into the police car.

Karin and Mia ran after Sakura still shocked at what they had just seen.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Me: "OoOoOoO! Naughty Sakura!"

Itachi: "But you're the one who made her do it!"

Me: "Shh!! Well I hope you enjoyed the first instalment of "Love me, Princess!"

Itachi: "Yeah yeah."

Me: Glomps Itachi "Hehe Love me, ITACHI!"

Itachi O/O

Love Envy


	3. Chapter 2: Love Me Mother

Love me, Princess 2: I didn't shop lift!

Me: "If finally dawned on me that some of you may have wanted Karin to be the girl that tires to take Sakura's boots!"

Itachi: points at me "Blonde"

Me: "Waaaah!! Itachi you meanie!" T…T

Itachi: "Heh…"

Me: "What evs! Just do the freaking disclaimer already gosh!"

Itachi: "Sebbie doesn't own Naruto or any other labels in the story. And sometime she as obsessions about tossing food into her mouth. She is pro at it."

Me: "Thankies ita- HEY WAIT!! Who told you to say that!!"

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Recap: _"I'll get my father's lawyers on to you!"_

_They watched her get taken in the back of the police car._

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Sakura sat at the police office and waited for her father. How could she have let herself slip away and be treated like some shop lifter! She was not a shop lifter! The officer who just walked past shot her dirty looks. Sakura sank back in the chair and pouted. Her whole day was now ruin just because it a tiny little accident!

"Sakura…"

Sakura's head turned to see her father standing in the door of the police station. She said nothing but instead she walked towards him and gave him a hug. He opened the door for her and led her to the sleek black Mercedes.

"Sakura…I'm sorry this happened."

"Daddy! My AmEx got declined! What happened?!"

"That's what I was getting to Sakura…………Your mother and I have thought carefully about your shopping spending and frankly it is only getting worse. We have decided to send you to a new environment and a new school so you can familiarize yourself with the real world."

"I'm not getting you daddy. You are making me move schools? Why? What did I do?"

"Nothing sweetie but your mother and I think that you need to be more open to the world."

_Sakura Pov:_

_This is torture! Karin and Mia must be freaking out! How the hell am I suppose to tell them that my dad decided to move me to a new school! Eumagaud! What if it is some disgusting, dirty public school?! I cannot spend my life having to live with people that a beneath me!_

Normal Pov:

Sakura pouted the whole way back to the house. Arms crossed, legs crossed, face puffed in a sulky frown while staring furiously at the dashboard of the car. Her father looked at her and sighed. It was his fault that his daughter was spoiled but this was totally unnecessary. He had let her act like a princess for long enough……Even if she was ADOPTED!

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Sakura Pov:

_**Flash back:**_

"_**Sakura-Chan we've never told you this before…….but you're adopted."**_

"_**But honey we still love you like our own daughter. We keep wishing that you were our real daughter!"**_

_I'm so confused! Even though mother and father say that I am like their own daughter…how come I feel this way? I can't really be a snob can I? No! It can't be true! I am Sakura Haruno and I am no snob!_

I unfolded my arms and slowly rested them on my lap. I looked guiltily at the new Chanel boots I just brought today………Another five thousand dollars spent and another five thousand dollars worth of bills to her parents. I wonder if I'm some sort of liability to my parents and that is why they are sending me away.

I took a quick glance at my dad. His face was full of disappointment. My father was the only one who accepted me. My mother has always hated the way I acted. She hated me because I wasn't her real daughter and I couldn't do the things that she wanted me to do.

_Mother love me.  
Because i love you. _

_Mother be proud of me.  
As i am proud of you. _

_Mother forgive me.  
For i forgave you. _

_Mother hate me.  
For i disappointed you. _

_Mother disown me.  
For i am not worthy. _

_But Mother don't leave me.  
For i need you. _

I wished that I could have been the daughter she wanted and I wished she could accept me too. Every time I arrive she seems like my presence is causing her pain and suffering. Is it so wrong for me to want to be loved? I unfolded my limbs and stared down at my feet.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Sakura?"

"I'm sorry."

His frown turned into a smile and he patted me on the shoulder like he did when I was 10. He turned his head briefly to look at me like he always did.

"I know sweet heart."

We drove back home in silence but my dad pulled over by a star bucks and got me an ice moccachino with chocolate sprinkles. When I stepped into the house I was greeted a cold glare from my mother.

"Sakura. Go to your room and do try to do some homework."

I didn't argue. Instead I picked up my bags and headed up the spiral stairs up to my lonesome room. I could hear cries from my mother and soothing words from my father.

"She is a liability to us! How can I accept that……Thing! She causes nothing but trouble for us and now she has gone and went AWOL at the mall. Just who does she think she is? Some sort of princess?"

I had never heard my mother talk like this about me and I never wanted to hear this. I loved my mother but it seems she did not love me. I carefully went down stairs after the noise had died down. Mother was sitting at a table, her eyes filled with tears and face flustered.

"Mother?"

She looked at me coldly. It was as if she was analysing me.

"I will go to the new school."

I looked at her trying to show her that I am not what she thinks. Tears trailed down her face while she kept her eyes locked on mine.

"That's nice dear."

That was all she could come up with. It was no surprise to me but it felt so pitiful. I was the one giving my freedom away. But when I thought about it: mother had spent her life looking after a child who only brought her trouble.

I turned to walk away because I couldn't stand the chills I was getting from my mother's eyes. My feet pressed against the tiles as I did a quick turn.

"Mother…"

Her head snapped and looked at me. Tears dropped to the floor from my face as I spoke.

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Me: "Another new chappie!!"

Itachi: "Dang. What a cliffy"

Me: "Hehehehe aren't I evil?"

Itachi: "I'm eviller than you."

Me: ."

Itachi: "What?"

Me: "You stole my gummy worms didn't you?"

Itachi: shifty eyes "No…"

Me: "Hn."

Itachi: "No it doesn't suit you."

Me: "Well I'll see you all next time!"

Love Envy


	4. Chapter 3: Ride With Him

Me: "I haven't got any reviews!!!!"

Itachi: "Well write more!"

Me: "Hn."

Itachi: "I told you it didn't suit you!"

Me: "Hn."

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Recap:

"_**Mother…"**_

_**Her head snapped and looked at me. Tears dropped to the floor from my face as I spoke.**_

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

"I love you mother."

Her face was drawn. She let her eyes fall to the ground. I saw the tears floating down her eyes mingling with her charcoal mascara. I waited for an answer as I stared back at my frail mother as she maintained a paralyzed position. But she refused to make any sign of emotion.

I turned my heel and walked back up to my room, Tears streaming down my face but null expression. My room door never looked so blurry or mutilated. I drop my bags to the ground and collapse into a blubbering heap on the soft sheep wool rug which was bought two weeks ago. The soft fur tickled my nose while my tears made small wet shadows on the soft fibre.

_Flash back_

"_Daddy come on! We're going to the park today!"_

"_Ok honey just let dad get a hat."_

_A petit little girl walked hand in hand with a middle aged man down the large but clean city pavement to an enormous green field with a small playground in the background._

"_Spin me daddy!!!" the girl exclaimed as she sat on a spinning egg. Her father reached around and spun the girl until she squealed in excitement._

_Flash back end_

"I feel like I'm spinning...."

I lie on the rug and pull at my hair until strands of it eventually parts with my scalp. I tossed and turned on the soft fibres as I hear footsteps arriving at my door. I glare down at the narrow crack under my door. A shadow lingered there for several minuets before finally disappearing.

I dug through my wardrobe to find my Gucci suitcase that my father bought me when we went on holiday to Korea. We were very close but as I grew up we grew apart. Feeling the slippery material that lined the suitcase had put my heart to ease.

I had packed all my most recent clothes along with some old favorites which I couldn't bring to throw away. All my most valuable belongings had been thoroughly hidden away from peering eyes. I heard a car horn pierce the silence of the day.

"Sakura?" I heard my dad call me from the front door. I collected the last of my belongings and paced down the pure white spiral steps which led me down to join my father at the door. A boy not much younger than me stood outside the door, his dark charcoal eyes caught my sight. He was handsome and mysterious but he had scared me, I knew that he was someone who was more Karin's type.

"Sakura meet your new bodyguard Sasuke. Now I expect you to look after my darling daughter."

"Yes Sir." His voice crisp but soft and cold but warm. I found myself very interested and constantly looked at him. He caught me looking and I looked away only to find him in my sight within seconds.

He opened the door for me after he put my luggage in the boot. He acted like a perfect gentleman and concentrated deeply while driving. I lay my head on the window thinking about dad. He didn't even say goodbye or look sad when I had left. Apart of me wanted to believe that he was just trying to be strong for the both of us and that he wasn't glad to be rid of me. Had I really been that bad? How did I have become this person that could have been so bad that my own father had abandoned me?

I pondered while watching Sasuke's face through the mirror as his emotionless complexion remained the same during the ride.

"How old are you Sasuke?" I questioned with curiosity.

"Hn."

Confusion. What did 'Hn' mean? Was that his way of telling me to shut up? Furiously I pretended to not have heard him.

"Pardon. What did you say?"

He sighed. "17."

He was older and he already had a license which surprised me although I had learnt to drive fairly early in my lifetime. Knowing that he didn't like to be disturbed I carefully plugged in my ipod and began to listen to the soft soothing sounds of Rie Fu.

_Nobody knows who I really am._

_I've never felt this empty before._

_If I ever need someone to come along._

_Whos gonna comfort me and keep me strong?_

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

I must have fallen asleep because when Sasuke woke me it was nighttime already. He informed me that we had reached the airport an hour ago but he didn't wake me. Our flight to Japan was in another hour's time. He asked me if I wanted to eat but I wasn't hungry. Regardless Sasuke bought me a small slice of cake and a tomato and lettuce salad. I munched mindlessly on the lettuce thinking back to my dad once more.

"So… How old are you?"

I snapped out of my deep thoughts to see Sasuke looking into my eyes.

"16."

He took the fork out of my hand to pick at a small slice of tomato before eating the tomato. I was surprised that Sasuke didn't mind the fact that I had already used the fork.

We sat in silence waiting for something to happen. Sasuke kept eating my tomatoes.

"You know. Girls look cuter when they smile."

I gasp. Was this know it all black haired emo trying to tell me that I wasn't cute? ME? Sakura Effing Haruno?!?!?!

"HMPH!" I stood up tossing my pale pink locks over my shoulder. I hurry to the bathroom. Who did this guy think he was? Calling me un-cute! I wash my hands twice before exiting the bathroom. I decided to visit the book store so gather some quick supplies for the long plane trip.

Sasuke was waiting for me when I came out of the book shop. He said nothing and I didn't bother to look at him again. We boarded the plane in utter quietness.

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Me: "Yatta!"

Itachi: "Now GO TO BED!"

Me: "FINE!"

Itachi:" Read and Review please people."

Me: "Damn that was a lot of alliteration!"

Love Envy


	5. Chapter 4: Disappointing First Kisses

Me: "Hey guys! I had a review saying that Sasuke is OOC. Sooo... Just to clear that up I'm writing this in Sasuke's POV.

Itachi:" She does not own Naruto in anyway apart from a voice recording done by Liam O'Brien - Voice of Gaara English Version.

Liam: "I'm not good at improvising... Where's my script?"

I LOVE GAARA.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

_**SASUKE POV **_

_Flashback:_

_"Sasuke. Now i want you to be.... Well... Less like your usual cheerful self to this one."_

_"Hn."_

_"She is good business. Don't want her to be damaged you got that?"_

_"Fine."_

_"Your ass is riding on this one." _

_End flashback _

I roll my eyes at the boss' last comment. So this brat who liked pastels enough to dye her hair that colour was the adopted daughter of some rich ass fat guy does not mean that I would be her slave. I looked over at her. She was sleeping softly, lips pouted, eyes shut, expressionless.

The plane jerked from turbulence. Her head slipped from the seat and landed softly on my shoulder. It would have been rude to wake her and it was my job on the line. If it weren't for my job I wouldn't be stuck babysitting. I guess it also wasn't good to suddenly stand up and let her head bang on the arm rest.

Oh the ironies of a completely relaxing first class plane ride.

Her head came down on the arm rest as if someone had dropped a puppy. BANG.

"OW! WHAT THE FUCK?!"

She was defiantly awake now and with a sore nose. She shot an evil glare at me, turned to face the window in a sulky manner. It wasn't my fault she was invading my personal space. I hear mumbling of some sort, words such as 'dumb ass' and 'dip shit' were used.

Great. Just what I need, my shot at saving my pathetic job to be ruined due to a snobby teenager. I head to the toilet at the front side of the plane. It was crammed but anything would do when it came to avoiding that girl. Annoying.

After thirty minuets of hiding I guess the person outside waiting for the toilet must have thought I was constipated. I leave and march back to my seat. She had fallen asleep yet again but this time her head was turned towards with window. The turbulence had gotten stronger and her head was about to hit the side of the plane I slowly shuffled her closer to me right before her head plunked onto my shoulder. Again.

Amazingly she slept through the turbulence and made herself quite comfortable using my shoulder as a pillow. Urg, Fine only for this one time she can sleep on my shoulder.

"Hello passengers. Our plane is due to arrive in Japan in one hour. Please make sure that you put your lunch trays up and lock it in and prepare for landing in one hour." She woke at the announcement only to find herself pressed against me.

"Ah!!! I'm sorry!" She exclaimed while scrambling out of my personal space. She took a few bottles out of her purse, hesitated for a bit then took her whole purse with her to the toilet. Such a typical girl thing to do. I sit quietly watching the random pictures on the screen change.

She comes back after what seems like an hour just in time for the next plane announcement. They were due to land and had asked for passengers to prepare for landing. We sat silently while the plane landed. She looked flushed and embarrassed for some reason.

"Um… Sorry for…. Um… Before… You know…"

"Hn."

She seemed angry at me for some reason. I looked at her blankly before she started ranting at me.

"Hey you could be a little nicer and accept my apology! You fucking smug bastard who do you think you are trying to be so ultra ice cool?!"

Just then the plane started to rock inconveniently. Next thing I know she had landed in a heap in my lap.

"Omigosh! Sorry!"

"Hn. I like girls on me… But only the pretty ones."

Her mouth dropped and I'm talking wide open like those clowns you throw balls into their mouths. She looked flushed with anger as she took her seat next to me as the plane landed. As soon as we were off the plane she ran to the nearest bathroom and was in there for half an hour. I went to wait for our luggage and as I was bringing them back to where our cart was, I spotted her from out the corner of my eye. Apparently she was being harassed by some Hawaiian shirt wearing hippy.

"Sorry I'm not interested. Please leave."

I could tell she was distressed but the guy kept egging her on, pushing her against a wall and trying to play with locks of her hair. She kept pushing him away but he kept coming onto her. I suppose as her hired bodyguard that I should save her. Which was exactly what I did.

"Hey babe sorry I took long getting the luggage." I walked over to her and put an arm around her waist and quickly pecked her on the lips. I shot an evil glare at the hippy guy as I held her close to me and exited the airport.

I found the car which was sent to us by my boss and drove to the address of the hotel we were to be staying in. The receptionist kindly gave me a keycard to the holiday suite on the rooftop. Sakura or at least that's what I think she's called was fiddling with her bangs while I opened the door.

She had brought one suitcase with her and had left all her other luggage in the car. When she saw there was only one bed she began to scream.

"ONE BED?! HELL I'M NOT SLEEPING ON THE SAME BED AS YOU! WE DON"T HAVE ENOUGH HEATERS IN THIS ROOM TO MELT THE ULTIMATE ICE STATUE!!! It's bad enough you stole my first kiss but it was only a peck! What the hell!!! I thought my first would have been…"

I smirked at her and saw the colour of her cheeks turning into a soft pink. She picked at her nails then took a quick glance at me smirking at her and was alarmed. I took my shirt off and walked closer to the girl and carefully pressed myself against her.

"Oh… Was that last kiss unsatisfactory?" I didn't give her time to speak. I pressed my lips against her soft pink ones gently nibbling her bottom lip. She gasped and I took this chance to gently slide my tongue into her mouth. Just then she kissed me back with the same amount of intensity.

One Nano second later

"Ah!!!!!" She had run into the bathroom screaming "STUPID HUMAN ICE MACHINES!!!"

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Me: "LOL"

Itachi: "Ah… I do love it when you torture him."

Sasuke: "Hn."

Me: "Don't worry Sasu-Chan! You were the one being dominative!"

Sasuke: -Broods-

Itachi: "Read and Review People! Or else… I'll set Deidara's Hands on you!!!"

Deidara: "Yeah! Yeah!"

Me: "Repeated Yeahs'?"

Deidara: "YEAH!"

Love Envy


	6. Chapter 5: Sakura's Failed Revenge

Me: "Hey guys! This one is back to Sakura's POV and hopefully you got a taste of why and how Sasuke is what he is.

Itachi: "Sebbie doesn't own Naruto otherwise she would add a character called Sebbie and make her and Itachi get married."

Me: "Hehe…."

Itachi: "Not to mention all those thoughts in her head…"

Me: "ITACHI!"

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The nerve of that smug Uchiha BASTARD! How dare he do something like this! His annoyingly good looking smile makes me want to shove sardines down my throat just so I can puke them out on his head!

I pace around the clean pure white tiled room debating with myself on ways of torturing Sasuke in his sleep. I sigh. Out of all the people in the world I just had to be stuck with this annoying ice block. How could daddy do this to me? A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts.

"The school sent our uniforms. Just thought you'd like to try it on."

I opened the door far enough to let him slip me the sealed packet of soft uniforms. The packet reads Hayashi* Boarding School. The uniform was made up of a black and white pleated skirt, white short sleeved button up shirt. There was a ribbon which was explained to be a form of tie which had to be tied around the collar. Also a black blazer with a white trim which was expected to be worn during winter.

I walk out of the toilet only to see Sasuke half dressed. He was wearing black jeans and his muscles flexed with movement. Fan girl moment!!! Damn it! Why does he have to be so hot! He caught me looking and smirked.

"Like what you see?"

"N-no!"

He laughed slightly then put his white shirt on. It looked similar to mine only long sleeved. It draped nicely over his upper half but what caught my eye was that his tie was different to mine. He had an actual necktie. It was plain black but on the end it had a red stripe.

"Hey Sasuke… Do you know why we have different ties?"

"There's a note that a tradition at their school is that if a boy and girl are dating they swap ties. The boys would wear the ribbon and the girl would wear the tie. Each tie and ribbon has the name of the owner sewn onto it so you won't get it mixed up."

Wow… That's actually quite smart. I pull my skirt on over my jeans then slipped the jeans off. The skirt was cute and not too short and I liked it.

"Hey Sasuke how come you get to wear jeans?"

"Guys have to wear some form of black pants. That's all."

The jeans fitted him perfectly. He looked good and Sakura Haruno does not say that about a lot of people. I hope he didn't notice me checking him out. Suddenly I had the most perfect idea of revenge!

I'll sleep with Sasuke then dump him!

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

And that's the end!

I'm joking! Lolz!

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"I AM NOT SLEEPING ON THE COUCH OR THE FLOOR!"

My godfathers I hate his fucking smirk! I lock myself in the bathroom. Remember the plan Sakura. You might as well do something fun while you're not shopping. I was still in my uniform. Let's just hope Sasuke likes his school girls.

I let myself out of the bathroom to find him making a phone call on the balcony. As soon as he was finished I made my way towards him and softly tugged on his sleeve.

"I'm sorry about before Sasuke… Please stay with me."

He turned and looked into my eyes before kissing me again. This time I threw my arms around his broad shoulders and pressed myself further into the kiss. Suddenly I forgot all about the plan and focused on kissing Sasuke. He laid me down on the bed before climbing on top of me towering over me. His hair tickled my cheek as he lent down and kissed me again.

His tongue rushed over mine making me moan softly into the kiss. I haven't felt like this in a long time. He ran his hand over the side of my body gently while taking a breath before kissing me again.

Suddenly he let go and the mood of the moment completely collapsed. I didn't understand why he suddenly stopped. I reached over to him in hopes of getting an answer.

"Sakura we can't do this."

I was shocked by his words. Was I not good enough for him?

"But… Why?"

"I am your body guard hired to protect you."

I refused to hear anymore excused. I ran out of the suite and down to where the bar was. A receptionist was at his desk in front of the bar no doubt checking for identification. I walked forward but as soon as he saw my uniform he stopped me.

"I'm sorry miss but do you have ID?"

"Pfft! Who needs ID when I have boobs? The uniform is just a little something for my boyfriend who is waiting for me and he won't be happy when I tell him that YOU held me up!"

The receptionist looked reluctant to let her in but did so anyway. I ordered the special cocktail called 'Heartbreak**' which seemed to fit the mood perfectly. After finishing my drink I decided that I wanted to learn how to pole dance. The performers on stage decided that they would teach the people in the bar instead of just dancing.

That night I was taught how to do handstands, twirls and climbing on poles and the years of dance came into play because flexibility was key. The music pumped me full of adrenaline as I began my own little performance on stage.

Some guy pulled me off the stage and invited me for a drink. I had another 'Heartbreak' because the chocolate in it was cheering me up. The random guy started touching and stroking my arm, I giggled as I felt the alcohol awakening my senses. The guy took a pale pink pill out from his pocket and gave it to me.

"If you're not that sure then only take half of it. But it's only a party pill."

I used my nail to half the pill and swallowed it along with a sip of cocktail. I kept the rest of the pill in my pocket just incase I change my mind. Next thing I know I'm on the pole again only half dressed and hanging upside down.

It was hot. Everything around me was vibrating and bouncing. My head was spinning and everything was blurry at this point. Just then an angry person had picked me up and took me out of the bar. I could tell I wasn't in the bar anymore because of the bright lights. I was too tired to argue or move. I cried softly as I fell asleep not knowing what had happened.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Me: "Now that was the end!"

Itachi: "Good job. Remember to Read and Review!"

* Hayashi: Forest. I thought about using the word Mori but it wasn't quite the right sound I was looking for. Since Konoha means leaves of trees or foliage then forest would work just as well.

** Heartbreak: This is a cocktail I made up. To make this cocktail you blend 1 scoop of chocolate ice cream and half a glass of straight vodka and a shot of gin and a little bit of golden syrup. Dip the rim of the serving glass in water then dip in sugar then using some squeezable chocolate sauce make a little swirl shape around the glass if you can. Then pour the drink into the glass and serve with a little bit of whipped cream on top.

Itachi: "Yum…."

Me: "Try it if you like!"

Love Envy


	7. Chapter 6: New Beginnings

Me: "Hey guys! PLEASE REVIEW!!! It's holidays so I'm trying to write more."

Itachi: "Sebbie has a cold… But if she owned Naruto then she would make up some cure of common cold jutsu!"

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Rejection is not pretty especially the first time. I don't get why he would reject me. Was I really not cute? Ow… My head is hurting so bad.

Where am i?

…

It doesn't matter.

…

Sasuke…

**Normal POV:**

Sasuke smashed his fist into the wall. He was supposed to protect her but instead he let her get wildly drunk. God. His job was pretty much screwed now. How else is he suppose to earn money? Almost getting involved with his job's target but rejecting her only to send her on a whirlwind of illegal activities?

He looked over at the sleeping girl only to find some pink powder near her skirt pocket. He reached in and retrieved the half pill that she had put there yesterday.

Ecstasy.

**Sakura's POV:**

My body felt stiff as I tried to open my eyes. The sunlight from the windows blinded me. I quickly wiped the sleep out of my eyes with my hand and attempted to sit up. My throat was dry and hurting.

Then I saw Sasuke with a glass of water in hand and two aspirins in his other hand. I took the aspirin and finished the water in the glass and settled back onto the bed. I was too tired to move and too tired to say anything. Too tired to do anything but cry.

Next thing I know he had put a box of tissues next to my bedside. I looked up at his face and directly into his eyes. I knew he had been angry with me because his eyes flared.

"Do you know what ecstasy can do to you?"

The tone of his voice shocked me. He had never been this serious to me. Not even then he kissed me.

"I'm sorry…"

He looked at me. It wasn't a pity look or anything like that. He looked at me blankly.

"I'm supposed to protect you. You are my job not my girlfriend."

So that's what he meant. I was only his job. We couldn't be involved. I was only his job.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The next morning came earlier than I had expected. It was also the day we check out of the hotel and find our way to school. The first day of school always made me nervous because for once I was all alone. I didn't have my friends there waiting for me to join them.

I heard a knock on the door. The hotel staff had brought my uniform up from the laundry place. I slipped the skirt on and buttoned my shirt. We were allowed to wear what ever shoes we wanted as long as they weren't high heeled.

The hotel staff handed me another package. It read 'Pe Uniform' on the front. The uniform was a white t-shirt with black shoulder parts and a pair of black shorts with a white cross on the right hand side. The shorts were short enough to wear under my skirt so I decided not to risk it. They were comfortable I had to admit.

I twirled on one foot pretending I was still in my dance studio. I did a few turns then stopped only to find Sasuke watching me. He wore his black skinny jeans that had a chain hanging off the left hand side, Regulation white shirt and some black sneakers.

I slipped on some white leg warmers and my black and white school sneakers. Since we had to wear uniform there was no point dressing up completely.

A new school.

A change.

A new me.

"Ready to go Sakura?"

"Yup."

I step out from the warm heated air of the hotel. I look up to see blue sky and puffy white clouds.

It was a good day.

**Sasuke's POV:**

She had decided to sit in the front today. I didn't know why. She looked absent as we drove to the school only looking up to txt every fifteen minuets or so. After sometime she turned on the radio to some sort of pop station.

She closed her eyes and began to sing along to the radio. Her voice was soft and high but her vocal range was fairly wide.

_So long_

_You know we don't belong_

_It's not easy to see_

_A future with you and me_

_Good byes are not forever_

_Good byes are not the end_

_They simply mean I'll miss you_

_Until we meet again_

_I use to think that we could last_

_Then time just stopped and went too fast_

_I didn't know why I tired_

_Goodbye_

_Someday I'll know why_

_It wasn't easy for me_

_To wake up from this daydream_

She was singing to me, I knew it.

**Sakura POV**

We pulled up close to a fairly old looking gate. When we took our belongings out, Sasuke made a phone call. The gate opened and we walked through a path with thin foliage. Looking to the east I saw a luscious green forest contributing to the natural feel of the atmosphere.

The actual school building was more modern than the outside but equally beautiful. We followed the map Sasuke got from the package sent to us before. We walked up a few flights of shining mahogany stairs.

I could see everyone looking our way. Girls looking at Sasuke and boys looking at me. I looked down to avoid eye contact with anyone. Sasuke opened the door to the principal's and I stepped through and the receptionist told me to take a seat.

I was given a time table and also a copy of the same map that Sasuke received, turns out that even though Sasuke was supposed to look out for me, we have different classes. I only had two classes with him: English and music.

There were no classes today because it was the school orientation. We were shown to our rooms which turned out to be almost next to each other. My room was down the hallway from Sasuke's and I watched him disappear behind the doors before entering my room.

Inside I found a girl with long blackish hair. She had bright lilac eyes and pale fair skin. She was Hinata Hyuuga daughter to the prestigious Hyuuga family. And she just invited me to a party.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Me: "Well that's that chapter finished!"

Itachi: "Good work. Considering what you did last night…"

Me: "What are you talking about?! . . I didn't stealginandcoffeeliquorandwineanddrinkwithmyfriend!"

Itachi: "…"

Me: "Read and Review!!!"

Love Envy


End file.
